


Аромат

by LadyBacchante



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: У Эдди есть Энни, а у Венома есть Эдди и всё то, чем он владеет, но симбиот хочет кого-то, кто будет принадлежать только ему одному.





	Аромат

 

— Эд­ди-Эд­ди-Эд­ди. Ну по­жалуй­ста.   
  
— Чу­вак, я не мо­гу, — Эд­ди за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и под­но­сит ста­кан к гу­бам, что­бы скрыть от лю­бопыт­но­го бар­ме­на тот факт, что он впол­го­лоса спо­рит сам с со­бой. — Я имею в ви­ду, прос­то глянь на неё. Она слиш­ком ми­лая, слиш­ком... нор­маль­ная? Хо­тя о чём я тут с то­бой бол­таю? Ты да­же не со­из­во­лил под­нять взгляд чуть вы­ше её зад­ни­цы, а то бы сра­зу уви­дел, что в этот прок­ля­тый бар она приш­ла не од­на. Так что нет, да­же не ной. Я не мо­гу.   
  
— Ты — нет, — раз­да­ёт­ся ры­чание у не­го над ухом. — Но мы, — Ве­ном об­ли­зыва­ет­ся, — мы мо­жем. Она на­ша, Эд­ди. Мы чу­ем её за­пах — та­кой слад­кий, та­кой тёп­лый, та­кой... ма­нящий. И мы хо­тим боль­ше.   
  
— По­жалуй­ста, на­пом­ни мне поз­на­комить те­бя с че­лове­чес­кой сис­те­мой нравс­твен­ных цен­ностей, — сквозь зу­бы це­дит Брок, ук­радкой бро­сая на те­бя опас­ли­вый взгляд. — А так­же нравс­твен­ных ог­ра­ниче­ний.   
  
— Мы же не со­бира­ем­ся её сож­рать, — воз­ра­жа­ет оби­жен­ный сим­би­от. — Она хо­рошая. Она иде­аль­но под­хо­дит нам, и мы не при­чиним ей бо­ли... Толь­ко удо­воль­ствие. Мно­го удо­воль­ствия. Та­кими спо­соба­ми, ко­торые она да­же не мо­жет се­бе во­об­ра­зить.   
  
В соз­на­нии Эд­ди яр­ко вспы­хива­ет кар­тинка то­го, как длин­ный, с вы­деля­ющи­мися мыш­ца­ми язык Ве­нома хищ­но сколь­зит меж­ду его ос­трых зу­бов. Черт возь­ми, он дей­стви­тель­но выг­ля­дит так, как буд­то боль­ше не мо­жет ждать: бе­лые пят­на глаз со­щуре­ны, смо­ляная плоть стру­ит­ся и нер­вно по­дер­ги­ва­ет­ся, слов­но же­лая от­де­лить­ся от те­ла Ве­нома.   
  
И Эд­ди го­тов дать го­лову на от­се­чение — сбе­жит она пря­мо под юб­ку те­бе, хо­рошень­кой де­вуш­ке, чей сок­ру­шитель­ный аро­мат Ве­ном, точ­но гон­чая, учу­ял че­рез квар­тал. Учу­ял, и не­замед­ли­тель­но при­тащил Эд­ди в этот хип­стерский бар с раз­бавлен­ным вис­ки.   
  
— А да­вай я куп­лю те­бе шо­колад­ку? Или нет — де­сять шо­кола­док? И боль­шой торт со взби­тыми слив­ка­ми?   
  
К ра­дос­ти Эд­ди, сим­би­от на се­кун­ду за­думы­ва­ет­ся. В нём ощу­ща­ет­ся борь­ба раз­дра­жения и жгу­чего соб­лазна. Хо­тя ка­кой из двух соб­лазнов боль­ше — гас­тро­номи­чес­кий или гас­тро­номи­чес­ки-сек­су­аль­ный — ска­зать очень слож­но.   
  
— Так что, — жур­на­лист кру­тит поч­ти пус­той ста­кан, ожи­дая от­ве­та. — Мы до­гово­рились?   
  
Ве­ном ка­жет­ся расс­тро­ен­ным и взвол­но­ван­ным.   
  
— Мы хо­тим торт и шо­колад. И мы хо­тим че­лове­чес­кую жен­щи­ну, — жа­лу­ет­ся он, точ­но кап­ризное ди­тя.   
  
— Эй-эй, па­рень. Ес­ли ты не за­был, у нас уже есть че­лове­чес­кая жен­щи­на — и это Энн. За­меча­тель­ная доб­рая Эн­ни, ко­торая, ес­ли мне не из­ме­ня­ет па­мять, те­бе всег­да чер­тов­ски нра­вилась. И ты что, хо­чешь огор­чить её, за­сунув наш язык меж­ду ног этой дев­чонке?   
  
— Толь­ко язык? Ка­кой ты скром­ный.   
  
— Так, по­лег­че, — одёр­ги­ва­ет его Эд­ди, но вдруг со смут­ным бес­по­кой­ством об­на­ружи­ва­ет, что вни­зу жи­вота на­чина­ет за­рож­дать­ся при­ят­но зна­комое, но нес­коль­ко не­умес­тное ощу­щение.   
  
Му­чимый ужас­ны­ми по­доз­ре­ни­ями, он тай­ком смот­рит вниз и чуть не да­вит­ся пос­ледним глот­ком без­вкус­но­го вис­ки.   
  
— Неп­ло­хо, да? — Ве­ном зву­чит прес­тупно са­модо­воль­но. — Да­рю на про­кат. Толь­ко се­год­ня.   
  
— Это что за гид­рошланг, под­пи­ра­ющий бар­ную стой­ку?! — прак­ти­чес­ки в ис­те­рике ши­пит Эд­ди, пы­та­ясь из­вернуть­ся так, что­бы прик­рыть объ­ект гор­дости оза­бочен­но­го сим­би­ота.   
  
Ко­торый тем вре­менем про­дол­жа­ет­ся при­киды­вать­ся не­вин­ным аг­нцем.   
  
— Все­го лишь внёс не­кото­рые усо­вер­шенс­тво­вания, — зло­веще ух­мы­ля­ет­ся он в го­лове жур­на­лис­та. — Не будь трух­лом, Эд­ди. Мы де­ла­ем, что хо­тим, за­был?   
  
— Не­делю без слад­ко­го, слы­шишь ме­ня, па­разит? Нет, две не­дели! — он поз­дно за­меча­ет оша­рашен­ные ли­ца двух де­вушек, си­дящих че­рес­чур близ­ко, что­бы не удос­то­ить вни­мани­ем этот не­ес­тес­твен­но ги­гант­ский кон­фуз. Эд­ди встре­ча­ет­ся с ни­ми гла­зами и вы­дав­ли­ва­ет глу­пую улыб­ку. — Да это прос­то те­лефон в кар­ма­не, — объ­яс­ня­ет он без­за­бот­но, — ти­па пят­надца­тый ай­фон. Ско­ро и у вас та­кой бу­дет.   
  
— Стес­няшка Эд­ди, — драз­нит Ве­ном, ког­да ис­пу­ган­ные де­вуш­ки быс­трень­ко скры­ва­ют­ся в тол­пе. — Всё, идём. Мы во­ору­жены и в пол­ной бо­евой го­тов­ности.   
  
— Я не со­бира­юсь из­ме­нять Эн­ни, — Эд­ди вцеп­ля­ет­ся в бар­ную стой­ку, за­раба­тывая па­ру за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ных взгля­дов. — И у ме­ня нет ни ма­лей­ше­го же­лания уби­вать нес­час­тную де­вуш­ку тво­ей иноп­ла­нет­ной ду­бин­кой.   
  
— Эд­ди.   
  
— Че­го те­бе?!   
  
— Не тря­сись так, а то оп­ро­кинешь стой­ку. Над раз­ме­ром по­рабо­та­ем.   
  
— Иди к чёр­ту, это прос­то них­ре­на неп­ра­виль­но!   
  
Ве­ном ка­кое-то вре­мя мол­чит, но его не­удо­воль­ствие и оби­да поч­ти фи­зичес­ки ося­за­емы.   
  
— Дол­жен ли я поз­на­комить те­бя с че­лове­чес­кой сис­те­мой нравс­твен­ных цен­ностей, Эд­ди? — не­види­мая ког­тистая ру­ка да­вит на его груд­ную клет­ку, пря­мо у сер­дца. — Ты выб­рал Эн­ни, и счас­тлив с ней, а ме­ня сме­ешь ли­шать пра­ва на то же са­мое? Как гру­бо, как низ­ко. Раз­ве вот это пра­виль­но?   
  
— Ка­кого ещё пра­ва? — поч­ти в пол­ный го­лос воз­му­ща­ет­ся Эд­ди, хо­тя, ес­ли чес­тно, в глу­бине ду­ши он всё же нем­но­го ис­пы­тыва­ет ви­ну. — От­крою те­бе сек­рет: в Бил­ле о пра­вах нет ни од­но­го сло­веч­ка про то, что иноп­ла­нет­ные па­рази­ты име­ют пра­во под­ка­тывать к че­лове­чес­ким дев­чонкам.   
  
— Ну так да­вай кое-что под­пра­вим. Где, го­воришь, хра­нит­ся этот Билль?   
  
— Под­пра­вим? Фло­мас­те­ром, что ли? Ты ме­ня уби­ва­ешь.  
  
— О нет, Эд­ди, — лас­ко­во ры­чит Ве­ном, од­ним силь­ным дви­жени­ем сдёр­ги­вая его с та­буре­та и ста­вя на но­ги. — Я де­лаю те­бя силь­нее. Я де­лаю нас силь­нее. И, ду­маю, за это зас­лу­живаю не­боль­шую наг­ра­ду.  
  
Преж­де чем Брок ус­пе­ва­ет по­нять, что про­ис­хо­дит, чер­ная тя­гуча плоть на­чина­ет не­умо­лимо об­во­лаки­вать его те­ло. Это чувс­тво пол­но­го пре­вос­ходс­тва, чуж­до­го ог­ра­ниче­ни­ям или фаль­ши­вым цен­ностям, ко­торые суть то же. И всё-та­ки Эд­ди бо­рет­ся за каж­дый дюйм, бук­валь­но за каж­дый; до тех пор, по­ка его но­са, вне­зап­но об­ретше­го фе­номе­наль­ное обо­няние, не дос­ти­га­ет вос­хи­титель­ный, са­мый вкус­ный жен­ский аро­мат, ко­торый ему толь­ко при­ходи­лось ощу­щать в сво­ей жиз­ни. Зем­ной или клин­тар­ской.  
  
И вот тог­да-то, по­роч­но об­ли­зыва­ясь, Ве­ном на­конец по­вора­чива­ет­ся к те­бе.


End file.
